Mother's Dark Love
by yugiohfan163
Summary: This here is a series of oneshots where me and Element-Overlord pair several known mothers from different series with their own kids. The twist? Each mother is a yandere. So if you like both incest and yandere females, then this is the fic for you. Now will be including mothers from cartoons and games.
1. Chapter 1

Mother's dark love

chapter 1

Blue Exorcist

xxxxxxxxxxx

Rin let out a sigh as he staggered along the sidewalk. The day was scorching hot, and he could feel himself melt.

"Damn it. Way too hot for this stuff." growled Rin who was currently heading over to the gym to train with his sword by Shura.

He wasn't alone however, as his familiar and trusted friend Kuro was currently walking by him. But there was more too it than that. Kuro's gazed seemed to narrow the more Rin walked in the scorching heat. Well Kuro held a deep secret that would stun both Rin and his brother Yukio.

'Rin-chan...how much you have grown, mom is proud of you~!' Kuro was actually Rin's and Yukio's mother, Yuri Egen, who had been reincarnated as a cat demon after her death by Satan in hopes of her living a life alongside demons just as she had wanted.

Then she ended up guarding a temple where several demons lived in peace, but when humans tried to destroy it she snapped and went in her hellcat form to scare them off, but soon some exorcists showed up, including Shiro, her old friend, who surprisingly was kind to her and the other demons and managed to calm her down and took her as his familiar as the temple was spared.

Later she told him who she really was...making the old man faint in a comical way. So after waking up and catching up to each other, she asked how her sons were and soon Shiro told her how Yukio joined the exorcists and became a prodigy as Rin lived a normal life, even if it was a hard one because of his temper from his demon genes.

And while one part of her was mad at him for almost putting HER sons in danger, she became happy that they were growing up to be such men...especially Rin. And after Shiro died, which caused her to become engulfed in rage, she saw for the first time both of her sons together, and how Rin calmed her down like Shiro had done, showing that Rin inherited her compassion for demons...

Yuri looked at Rin with a contemplative look as she began to list off several of Rin's positive trats.

'Not only does he make the most delicious food, but he's shown compassion for me when I was angry. I'm so glad he stopped me. I don't what I would have done if I hurt my little Rin-chan.' thought Yuri with sadness before she held a serious face. 'I don't even feel bad that he wants to defeat his father. Satan made the mistake of not raising Rin when he was little, and he just shows up and expects Rin to go with him? He's changed, so whatever Rin does to him won't effect me. As long as Rin and Yukio are fine, that's all that matters.' thought Yuri who looked up at Rin with a smile and suddenly noticed his sweaty shirt clinging to him.

'Wow, Rin's chest looks so cozy and strong...' thought Yuri who actually blushed in her cat demon state. She shook her head to try and calm down. 'Control yourself, he's your son.' 

Soon they went inside the gym, where they found Shura...who was only in her bikini as it was too hot for even her.

"W-WHAT THE HELL?!" Rin blushed upon noticing his teacher's lack of clothes as Yuri seethed in anger and...jealously?! "W-why are you just wearing that Shura?!"

"Because it's too hot for even someone like me..." She said casually, not noticing Yuri's dark look.

'HOW DARE SHE?! WEARING ONLY THAT IN FRONT OF MY RIN-CHAN!'

Rin shook his head to try and calm himself and began to follow the schedule Shura had, which was made by Yukio.

Yuri sat on the side, but kept a stern gaze on Shura while they practiced the different forms to hold the sword. Her temper was still high from seeing her flaunt her skin around in that tiny swimsuit.

'That no good hussy! Is she trying to seduce MY Rin-chan?! She better watch what she's...' Yuri's thought instantly became volcanic when she saw Shura walk over to Rin and reached from behind him to help adjust the grip, but she saw Rin's face get flushed from feeling the girls' breasts, causing her to subconsciously begin to transform.

'THAT'S IT!" roared Yuri in her larger form as she rushed towards Shura with her claws scratching up the floor as she ran.

Shura, quickly noticing the demon cat coming at her jumped away and pulled out her sword, getting ready for battle, but she didn't expect Rin to appear between them.

"RIN! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Shura ordered, but Rin just ignored her and focused on Yuri.

"Kuro! What's wrong with you!?" He asked his familiar, who kept looking madly at Shura.

'STAY AWAY FROM MY RIN-CHAN! HE'S MINE! MINE! MINE!' What she said surprised Rin, but before he could think on it he saw Shura going to attack the cat, so he went in front of her to stop her.

"WAIT! Something's wrong with Kuro!"

Shura didn't listen as she swung her sword towards Kuro, who shocked her by ducking under it and slapping her away with her two tails. She managed to regain herself in midair and charged again, this time she stopped due to Rin's blue flames.

"Listen! Something is really wrong with Kuro!" yelled Rin who stood in between the two of them. "Kuro, what's wrong?"

'THE BITCH MUST DIE! I WON'T LET HER TAKE YOU!' yelled Kuro who charged at Shura and used her legs to jump over the flames. Shura dove out of the way as the cat demon hit the wall and held her sword at the ready. She swung it, and it hit Rin's sword who stayed in between them.

"Look. Let me talk to Kuro and find out what's wrong, okay?" suggested Rin who didn't want someone to get hurt.

Shura gave him a stern glare before letting out a huff and let her sword rest away from the two demons.

Rin sighed before looking at Kuro, who looked a bit more calm than before, and asked: "What's wrong with you Kuro? Why did you attack Shura? She was only trying to help me get this lesson..."

Yuri herself just snarled as she tried to burn a hole through Shura's head with her eyes, and wished that she still had Satan's flames at her command but forced herself to calm down upon noticing her son's worried look. '...I don't like her near you like that...' She managed to grumble.

"I see..." Rin said. "Just don't do that again, because if you do then god knows what will the others exorcists do with you...And I wouldn't want anything to happen to you..."

Yuri's eyes widened before she rapidly shook her head while thinking, 'Rin-chan cares for me! He truly is compassionate.' Yuri managed to calm down enough for her to become small against before coming near Rin and brushing against his pant leg.

Rin smiled and knelt down to scratch Yuri behind the ears before turning back to Shura. "Everything's alright now. We can continue."

"Meh, let's do it tomorrow. Just to make sure you got that kitty under control." replied Shura who put her sword back in her summoning tattoos before heading out.

Rin smiled at the short lesson and picked up Yuri, who purred at being in her son's arms.

'His arms feel so safe and warm. Oh, how I wish I could tell Rin-chan who I am, but that might startle him. And what if he doesn't want anything to do with me?' these thoughts made Yuri feel worried, even as Rin and her headed home to get something to eat.

Soon Rin and Yuri returned to their home, and they saw that Yukio still hadn't returned home yet, possibly he was on a mission. So they just relaxed as Rin went to the kitchen to make dinner for him and Kuro with said cat following him in a nervous way.

"Well, here you go Kuro." Rin said giving her the cat food she liked so much, which Yuri happily eated, not minding eating food for cats because she was one. "So...why did you attack Shura?"

Yuri stopped eating at once and stared at her food with a nervous look. Guess it was time to come clean. Yuri climbed onto te table with a serious look directed at Rin.

'I didn't want her near you.' began Yuri. 'Seeing you near any other girls drives me crazy with rage. And before you ask, yes, I'm a girl. But I'm more than that, I'm also your mother.'

Rin dropped the utensils he held after hearing what Yuri just said.

'Years ago, after I died, I was reincarnated as a cat demon. This was because your father thought it would be better because I felt humans and demons could live together. I eventually became the familiar of Shiro, a good friend of mine. Eventually, you found me, and I've watched you become stronger along the way.'

"I see..." Rin couldn't help but be happy of finally meeting his mother after all these years when he and Yukio were alone, with the exception of Shiro and the other church members. "Even so, while I'm happy to finally meet you...why you don't like me near any girl?"

'Because I think that you deserve someone whom can truly understands you...' Yuri said before looking at her son more lovingly. 'After all, what would happen if they found out about you being satan's son? While they MIGHT be still your friends, I doubt they would want to be with you...and I'm afraid you could get hurt for that...'

"So, what girl do you think would be good? One of my classmates?" asked Rin who watched as Yuri jumped onto his lap with a grin.

'I was thinking more along the lines of...,' Yuri was engulfed in a cloud of smoke that dispersed to reveal Yuri in her former human form, except she wore a french maids outfit and still had her two black tails with a pair of black ears on her head. '...me.' replied Yuri who now sat on Rin's lap an cupped his face before leaning and pressing her lips against his.

Then after the kiss finished, Rin looked at his mother with a heavy blush and tried to get away because he felt embarrassed about doing it with hos mother. "W-wait mom! W-we can't-" But another kiss of Yuri made him lose his breath and develop a nose bleed.

"Now, now Rin-chan~!" Yuri grinned as her eyes widened more as she saw her beloved son. "I'll show you why only I need to do this!"

Soon moans were heard around the house as both mother and son became lovers, and several females that heard that blushed. 

(omake)

We currently see Yukio and Mephisto walking towards his and Rin's room. They had gotten complaints of some weird moaning and came down to check it out.

"Rin, what's with all the..." Yukio stopped after opening the door as he and Mephisto were stunned to see Rin currently making out with their own mother. Yukio fainted, from either seeing his mom again, or due to the fact that they were both naked. Mephisto grinned at the great opportunity and began to videotape it. Maybe he should send it to father to see what his reaction would be. 

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Mother's dark love

chapter 2

Evangelion

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Right now Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langrey Sohryu were in their Evangelions units as they were to battle against the fearsome 7th angel, Israfel, who was sent there to apparently destroy humanity.

But unknown to our heroes and even the angel itself, the evangelions were powered by the souls of the pilot's mother, and in Shinji's case his unit 01 was powered by Yui Ikari, his own mother.

Speaking of Yui, we currently find ourselves in a white void that represented the mind of unit 01. Yui stood there with her lab coat on as she was watching the events through the eyes of the unit.

"Shinji, I'm so sorry you have to do this. If I wasn't absorbed, you wouldn't be put in this situation." replied Yui looking into the orb that showed her the images as they went from the angels to Shinji. Yui smiled as she stroked the orb. "You've grown into a young man, Shinji."

Yui's eyes soon gained a dark look to them as she remembered the other reason he was int his situation. "Gendo, this is all your fault!" yelled Yui inside the void. "You ruined MY sons life!" yelled Yui whose outburst was connected to the head set linked up with unit 01.

"Eh?" Shinji asked to himself as he thought he heard someone's voice over the communicator. "Asuka, did you heard that?"

"What are you talking about, Shinji-Baka?!" Asuka snapped, "I didn't heard anything because unlike you, I'm completely focused on the enemy! Now snap out of your weird fantasies and help here!"

"S-sorry..."

Meanwhile Yui, who heard Asuka's insult to HER son, gained a dark look on her face as she held back from going berserk and mutilating her friend's daughter, mainly because Kyoko was being trapped in the other eva...

Shinji and Asuka focused on the battle as the music began. The result of their teamwork sync resulted in them defeating the angel right as the music ended, the bad part was both of them finding their units in a crater.

Shinji rubbed his head as he got out and heard a ring. He opened the hatch that revealed a phone that was built into the unit and picked it up.

"Yes, Asuka?"

"Look at what you did! My Eva is messed up cause of you!" screeched Asuka over the line.

Shinji rubbed his ear to try and relieve himself of the ringing from Asuka's yelling. Yui didn't need the Eva's eyes to know what was going on as Shinji's time in unit 01 had formed some sort of link between them. Which is how Yui got angry at hearing what Asuka was saying.

"She blames Shinji because of where they landed? Let's see if she likes this landing." Yui tapped into unit 01's controls and managed to get the robot to lift unit 02 up. "Hope you can swim!" yelled Yui as unit 01 chucked unit 02 into the waters, effectively flooding it and getting Asuka soaked.

Everyone was stunned by the display, except for Yui who smiled a content smile before it turned into a frown.

"Now that I've had my fun, I really need to find a way to get out of here. Shinji needs me in his life." replied Yui who felt warm just saying that before letting her brain work on an idea.

'Maybe Ritsuko?' She thought before shaking her head, knowing that the blonde woman was somehow related to Gendo, probably like her mother did. 'Even so, If I could use the Magi then...'

'Or what about Rei?' Yui thought again before shaking her head, remembering that she was cloned from her's and Lilith's DNA by Gendo. 'THAT BASTARD! I SO WANT TO KILL HIM!'

After calming herself down, Yui remembered that Rei had spare bodies in case she died. 'OF COURSE!' 

Yui smiled as she finally had the perfect plan to get close to her son. All she had to do is transfer her mind from unit 01 to one of the spare Rei clones in Ritsuko's lab. The problem was that the clean up crew had arrived and were putting unit 01 back into the cage.

Yui tapped her head as she tried to think of a way out of here, when it hit her. She could hack into the signal transmitted to unit 01 from the bridge and then manage to her mind transferred into the lab.

Yui brought up a screen that showed the signal between unit 01 and the bridge and began hacking through the firewall. She was having some trouble with the Magi, but managed to get past the security nonetheless and could feel her mind go over the signal.

Her face soon appeared on the screens of the lab as she could see several glass containers that each had its own Rei clone in it.

"Perfect." grinned Yui.

Then Yui saw a very compatible body in which she could go in, but she didn't want Gendo or anyone at NERV or SEELE to stop her, so she decided to modify her body to be more like the eva she was in, and while she didn't like being used as a energy source, she liked having such power to fight and a very durable body.

That's why the body she choose looked more like a human-sized, female looking eva with blue armor, long brown hair and white eyes, making her grin before she put her mind in the new body.

Yui slowly opened her newly acquired eyes as the container slid open and she slowly walked out. Her mind quickly adapted to the changes as she managed to walk slowly before going at a normal pace. Good signs her motor skills were working.

Yui walked near a mirror in the lab and saw that this body was different from her original, but it still had her natural charm to it. Probably a secret project Gendo had been working on. She also noticed that besides the shoulder armor, she had blue gauntlets on her hands, shin guards, and had her torso covered by a blue colored plugsuit that seemed to show off her decent size c-cups.

"Shinji will be so glad." replied Yui who walked out of the lab with the intention to reunite with her son. 

But then, an alarm went off and Yui noticed several security guards, or simply thugs, from sector seven appear near her, but luckily no one recognized her thanks to her eva helmet.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" A guard gasped upon noticing the armored figure in front of them. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?"

"No matter, we must stop it from getting out!" Said another, but sadly what he said would doom them.

'They're trying...to separate me...from MY SHINJI!?' Yui snapped as she quickly grabbed the closest guard by the neck and snapped it, ending his life.

"OH MY GOD! HE KILLED KENNY?!" Screamed one average guard in horror as another guard, a jew one, said. "YOU BASTARD!"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Roared Yui as she continued to kill anyone in her sight until all the guards were dead, some losing limbs or having those lost limbs impaled in them. Then soon Yui managed to get out of the building and ran towards the city, which was empty due to being nighttime there, and soon went to search to where her son lived. 'Don't worry Shinij, mommy will be there soon~!'

Meanwhile, back at Misato's apartment is where we find Shinji who was resting on his bed while listening to his tapes. The day had been strange. He heard some woman's voice that Asuka didn't hear, then unit 01 just suddenly lifted Asuka and her eva up and tossed them into the sea. He had gotten a scolding form Misato about what happened, but he surprised them by explaining that he wasn't even in the cockpit when it happened. That still didn't keep Asuka from punching him and giving him a bloody nose.

Before he could dove off, he suddenly heard a loud bang coming from the front door. He rushed out of his room and saw Asuka and Misato stood there and saw the same odd thing he was.

The figure that knocked the door down appeared to be wearing blue armor that was similar to his eva. The armor covered the hands with gauntlets similar to the hands of unit 01, while also having the same shoulder armor as well. The helmet however looked like uni 00, but blue. The rest of the body was covered up by a blue plugsuit that revealed it was female by the large breasts.

"Who the hell are you?!" yelled Asuka pointing at the intruder.

However Yui didn't hear nor cared about what Kyoko's...daughter said because HER Shinji was in front of her, making her so happy that she instantly appeared in front of the boy, surprising him and the two women by her speed but then the figure...hugged Shinji!

"SHINJI-KUN! IT'S SO GOOD TO FINALLY MEET YOU AFTER ALL THESE YEARS~!" Said boy just blushed upon having his face pressed against Yui's breasts.

"Who are you?" Misato asked in curiosity as she saw Asuka getting red, from anger or jealously she didn't know.

"Oh sorry..." The figure said sheepishly before removing her helmet, showing her beautiful face with long brown hair and brown eyes. "My name is Yui Ikari, and I'm Shinji-kun's mother~!

The reaction from all three was instant and quite different. Misato's mouth hung open from shock, Asuka was confused but still angry, and Shinji looked catatonic with the reality that his own mother was here. His eyes began to leak tears as he looked at her in the face.

"A-A-Are you really, my Kaa-san?" asked Shinji who didn't care if he looked like a wimp in front of Asuka. If the chance this was his mother, he didn't care.

""Of course Shinji-kun~!" Yui smiled down at her son and couldn't help but find his tearful expression extremely cute!

Shinji couldn't hold back anymore and let tears of joy cascade down his face as he held onto his mother for fear of her disappearing. 

"Don't worry Shinji-kun, I'll never leave you now..." Yui said tenderly.

Meanwhile, Misato found the scene adorable and wished for a second that her father would appear and do the same before reminding herself that Shinji deserved this, but Asuka...

"HEY, STOP IGNORING ME SHINJI-BAKA!"

Then the red-head felt the air around her leave when Yui looked at her VERY darkly and put back her helmet as she neared the young, scared girl and said: "Listen here girl...even if you ARE Kyoko's daughter...if you insult MY Shinji, I'll make sure you never have to worry about anything EVER AGAIN!"

It may have been Asuka's pride, or fear, but she still continued to talk. "O-Oh yeah? You don't know who you're talking to. Unlike you, I have the skills to help save this world." replied Asuka with so much smugness that you could cut it with a knife.

Yui suddenly gained a smile on her face that was hidden behind the helmet and grabbed Asuka by her shirt and lifted her up. "Oh really? Than I guess you wouldn't mind fighting me with your precious Eva than." replied Yui who was about to put this brat in her place.

Misato knew what Asuka may say, but she couldn't argue in time before Asuka declared "It's on!"

Yui grinned as she dropped the german brat and waited til she stood up before Asuka walked out the door with the others following. Their destination was NERVE so Asuka could get her Eva.

"W-wait mom!" Shinji called as they were heading for the EVA container. "Are you sure about this? I mean-" He was interrupted when Yui hugged him.

"Don't worry Shinji-kun, I KNOW what I'm doing. So please just trust me, OK?" She said as Shinji could only nod. "Also after this I'll answer any question that you or even Misato-san might have."

"T-thanks Ms. Ikari..." Misato said, surprised by Yui's kindness.

Soon Asuka made it into unit 02 and was sent up the elevator. Amazingly, Misato managed to hack into the controls and keep it as quiet as possible when the Eva made it to the top where Yui sat on one of the buildings.

"Ready to get crushed? If you ask, I might go easy on you." boasted Asuka who didn't hesitate on fighting a woman with her entire robot.

"Go ahead. I won't even use half of my strength to put a brat like you in your place." replied Yui standing up.

"GET READY TO BE FLATTENED!" yelled Asuka charging at Yui with her Eva.

But then Asuka's EVA refused to move, surprising her.

"W-what the hell?! Why won't this stupid machine work!?"

Yui just grinned. "Because Kyoko's soul is inside the EVA, and she refuses to fight me...but that doesn't mean I WON'T try to NOT hurt you..." Asuka shifted in fear before a major one-sided fight went by and finished with Yui winning.

"Good work, Kaa-san." congratulated Shinji to his mother.

"Thank you, Shinji-kun." replied Yui who brought Shinji into another hug.

"Sorry to break this up, but could you explain to us how you're alive?" requested Misato.

"Alright, but I think it would be better at your place. This really isn't the place for this kinda talk." replied Yui gesturing to the battlefield.

"Agreed." replied Misato as they got into the car and held on as Misato drove them home. Asuka was unconscious at the moment due to the ass kicking she just received.

Meanwhile, after they got home, Yui went ahead and began to explain how she became stuck in unit 01 and what Gendo had planned for them.

"THAT BASTARD!" Growled Shinji in a surprising dark tone as he punched the ground, not believing how heartless his fa-no, GENDO was like. He didn't just put his mother on the EVA, but abandoned him for 10 years before calling him back just to use him, and eventually destroying the world!

"To believe I served that monster..." Misato said in rage, finding out that Gendo was actually responsible of not only unleashing adam and provoking second impact, but also killing her father!

"Not to worry, I've got the perfect plan to ruin him." began Yui. "If we can get not only the data files as evidence, but a recording of Gendo and SEELE talking about their plans, the public will demand they be thrown in jail as soon as possible. I also think we should show how incompetent they've been in dealing with the angels. Such as keeping Asuka in germany while the angels were attacking." suggested Yui who wanted that annoying brat away from HER son as soon as possible.

"I love it! If you can get a bug set up to record their meeting, I can get the data from Ritsuko's lab." replied Misato throwing her own ideas in.

"Alright, then all we need next is how to deal with the angels."

"What if we free Lilith?" suggested Shinji getting a pair of confused looks. "If we give them back one of their own, they may take that as a sign of surrender and leave us alone."

"Perfect, now I think we better get some sleep as I'm tired." replied Yui standing up. "Shinji-kun, I hope you don't mind your mother bunking with you, do you?" asked Yui.

"O-Of course not, Kaa-san." replied Shinji who headed towards his room with yui behind him who seemed a little too eager.

Now both mother and son were on bed, with Shinji looking the other way because of his embarrassment to sleep with his mother after all these years.

"Shinji-kun, please look this way~!" Yui pleaded in such voice that made the boy look at her, and blush upon noticing how beautiful she looked.

"K-kaa-san..."

"Don't worry Shinji-kun, this is just a mother's duty to watch over her son~!" She grinned before kissing him.

Shinji shook his head and broke the kiss before looking at Yui in the eye. "Kaa-san, we can't do this. We're..."

"But Shinji-kun, this way I can not only look after you like a mother, but a lover. Don't you like me~?" asked Yui who pouted and made Shinji feel like he was staring at a kitten.

"Of course, Kaa-san." relented Shinji who was on one hand a little disturbed, but also excited about this. Plus, his mother definitely beat Misato with that body of hers.

"Yay~!" Yui soon resumed their kissing while Shinji began to get into it.

What they were too occupied to notice was the drunk Misato who walked past their doorway and began to cheer them on.

"Wooh! Shinji's getting laid!" yelled Misato who was tempted to stay and watch while finishing her beer.

(omake)

Asuka was walking towards her home alongside Gendo, Fuyutsuki, Rei and Kaji after waking up of her KO state and telling them about Yui, making the first two surprised as they all went to see her.

"WHERE ARE YOU, SHINJI-BAKA!?" Screamed madly the red headed german followed by the others as they saw Misato passed out with a smile and booze near Shinji's room, making them curious and see there...just for them to be in shock upon noticing Shinji and Yui making out!

Fuyutsuki looked both stunned and happy to see Yui, even if she was in a different body. Gendo passed out from the horrible shock and seemed to be having a heart attack. Rei looked indifferent about it. Kaji smiled at seeing the hot display and was congratulating Shinji on becoming a man.

Asuka however...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, SHINJI-BAKA?!" screeched Asuka yet again ruining this moment for the mother and son.

Next thing Asuka knew, she was hit by a table with enough force to knock her out, and said table was thrown by Yui.

"What? Didn't I warn her?" She said as everyone nodded and left the new couple alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Mother's dark love

chapter 3

Bleach

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo brought Zangetsu down the middle of a hollow and watched as it was purified. He dodged the claw of another one and sliced that one across the torso before it was also purified.

What Ichigo failed to sense from a far distance was a reitsu that was similar to his, but was being hidden.

'Aww, how much you have grown, Ichigo~!' Grinned a vasto lorde with white armor covering most of her body and a black bodysuit that showed her curves, and her mask resembled Ichigo's hollow mask, but more feminine and her long orange hair was shown.

She was Masaki Kurosaki, Ichigo's own mother who died when the Grand Fisher attacked them that fateful day 10 years ago, yet her soul saw how her children was traumatized, which caused her to become a hollow.

Masaki looked up into the sky as the memory of what happened played through her mind.

(Flashback)

Masaki stared in shock as she watched her son try and wake her up. Which was impossible due to the chain that protruded from her chest and led to her body. She was dead.

"Kaa-san. Kaa-san!" cried Ichigo with tears going down his face.

"Ichigo! I'm here!" called Masaki who knew it was in vain, but she couldn't stop herself from wanting to assure her son that she was alright.

She covered her face with her hands as the next few hours were shown of her body being carried away with her family leaving the hospital and heading home.

"It's not fair. I can't leave them alone. I can't leave Ichigo alone." cried Masaki whose chain began to erode from all the negative emotions and broke. It was at that exact moment, that Masaki uncovered her face, only for her eyes to appear distant and empty.

"I. refuse. to. DIE!" screamed Masaki whose scream became deeper as her spirit began to transform into that of a hollow.

(Flashback End)

Afterwards she woke up in Hueco Mundo as a Adjuchas level Hollow due to her Quincy powers, and so after murdering several high level hollows and absorbing their remains she managed to become a Vasto Lorde and go to the human world once more.

There she saw her son, whom had grown up into a fine young man and became a Soul Reaper to protect his loved ones, which made her proud and warm. 

'Oh Ichigo, you may have grown, but you still have the cutest~orange hair!' gushed Masaki in thought. To her, she was not only relieved to see her son again, but felt her face heat up at the sight of his grown body. 'Do I...like Ichigo...like a woman?' wondered Masaki in thought.

She held a hand over where her heart use to be and smiled. She could feel her face eat up and could feel losing her breath as she saw Ichigo turn towards her direction. She could feel herself drooling at the sweat that stuck to his forehead before he turned and began to head home.

'Oh Ichigo, your cuter than your father. I'm sorry Isshin, but I can't help myself.' thought Masaki who felt bad for her husband, but couldn't stop herself from following Ichigo. 

Meanwhile, Isshin suddenly felt like crying for no reason and Ichigo won a shiver on his back.

'Aww, Karin and Yuzu have grown up~!' Masaki thought while looking at her daughters happily of their growth. 'Now let's see how Ichigo is doing~!'

And so Masaki went to his room, luckily without Ichigo noticing her, but then she saw Rukia sleeping on her son's room...

Masaki instantly stopped and stood there and saw the young girl in HER son's room.

'WHO DOES THIS GIRL THINK SHE IS SLEEPING MY SON'S ROOM?!' thought Masaki in extreme anger.

What she didn't realize was that her anger was causing her reitsu to become visible to both Ichigo and Rukia who woke up.

"Where is this reiatsu coming from?" Ichigo asked as he quickly went in spirit form.

"It's comeing...from here?!" Rukia gasped as Masaki quickly dropped in, cursing her outburst.

"Who are you?" asked Ichigo who brought out Zangetsu.

"Oh, silly me~!" I forgot my mask." Masaki held her hand at the top of the mask and brought her hand down over it, revealing her face.

Rukia didn't have much of a reaction, but Ichigo's was different. His jaw dropped and Zangetsu fell from his hands as he stared at Masaki.

Inside Ichigo's mind, Zangetsu had a surprised look on his face before muttering "How interesting..."

Meanwhile, Hollow Ichigo's reaction was just like Ichigo's, before he laughed once again, but in a awkward way. "W-well...Damn..."

"I know your shocked Ichigo, so let me tell you about what happened." replied Masaki sitting on the bed.

Rukia and Ichigo listened intently as Masaki began to explain her tale from the time she was killed to the years it took for her to evolve into her current form.

At the end of the tale, both shinigamies were surprised before they accepted the story and in turn they told Masaki about Ichigo's adventures as a shinigami including how he and his friends went to the soul society to save Rukia from an unjust execution, to Ichigo's training with the Visored (Vizards), to his journey to Hueco Mundo to save Orihime and stop Aizen, to the final battle between Ichigo and Aizen, followed by Ichigo's one year of normal life until X-cution's interference, followed by Ichigo winning back his powers.

Masaki was surprised at what Ichigo and his friends had to go through, but was more proud at how much he grew up.

Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin ended up walking into the room. Yuzu had slowly gained the same ability to see spirits like her brother and sister.

"Ichigo, who are you talking-" Isshin stopped his talking as soon as he saw Masaki. -to?"

Yuzu and Karin began to tear up at the sight of their mother and ran to her and were brought into a hug by a smiling Masaki.

Then Masaki told Isshin and the girls about her story as a hollow and how she recently returned, which they accepted as long as they could be a family again. And soon everyone went to sleep, with the exception of Masaki, whom didn't need to sleep but then she noticed a hollow trying to get to the house, making her remember when Grand Fisher killed her.

'NO ONE IS GONNA HURT MY FAMILY AGAIN!' Snapped Masaki as she quickly appeared behind the hollow and snapped it's neck before eating it's remains.

After devouring the hollow, Masaki's eyes darkened as they turned towards her son, sleeping the night away. She walked over and sat beside him and rubbed his head.

"Oh Ichigo. You may have grown, but I need to watch over you~!" Masaki smiled before she frowned and turned toward the closet where Rukia was sleeping. "That girl is too close to you. She'll have to be taken care of~!"

But then Masaki remembered how Ichigo said that Rukia was someone important to him ever since she gave him the powers of a soul reaper and saved her family from dying at a hollow's hands. That made the vasto lorde stop her dark thoughts and try to calm down.

'Oh dear, I almost harmed someone who helped Ichigo...I better calm down and think things straight...' Masaki thought as she saw her son, and a new idea came to her.

Masaki walked over and climbed underneath the covers and was now laying right next to Ichigo.

'Even his smell is amazing.' thought Masaki with a blush as she wrapped her arms around him.

Ichigo noticed the extra weight on his chest even as he slept, which woke him up as he looked down and saw his mother laying in bed with him!

"M-Mom! What are you doing?!" Ichigo asked in a hushed voice trying to not scream and wake everyone else up.

"Hmm, just being close to you, Ichigo~!" She said simply before doing her puppy eyes with her mask, "It's not a problem, wight?"

Ichigo sweatdrop at his mother's act and shook his head no. Masaki beamed a happy smile and resumed kissing her son.

'Why the hell am I allowing this? She's my mother for kami's sake!' thought Ichigo.

'So what? King, screw the taboo and start doing that to her!' yelled Hichigo in his mind.

'What! Zangetsu, help me out!' yelled Ichigo.

'Surprisingly, I would have to agree with him. She went through so much, just to be close to you again. If you push her away now, it will surely crush her.' responded Zangetsu.

Ichigo couldn't say anything back due to that being a good point. Sure it was wrong, but if all those years caused this, then who was he to deny her? Ichigo wrapped Masaki close to him and began to lean into the kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Mother's dark love

chapter 4

Attack on Titan

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Eren Yaeger, the newest member of the survey corps and Titan, was running away as he was followed by a female, armored titan who by some reason keep chasing him.

"What the hell is wrong with this titan?!" Eren panted.

Eren had lost his horse after he and Levi's group left the safety of the wall to try and get Eren to use his power to help reclaim some of the lost land. The next thing he knew, he was alone and being chased by a titan. His horse had run off and now here he is, running on foot. Luckily he was entering a forest, so he would have some cover.

The titan that was chasing him was different from the others. It had similar armor like the armor titan, but this one had a more female body as shown by the curves. It also had long brown hair that was long and reached the back of its neck.

Eren continued to run and eventually made it to the large forest.

Unknown to Eren, the reason as to why this titan was chasing him was because she wanted to see him again.

'Please son, stay still for a few seconds, mommy just wants to talk with you and hold you, SO PLEASE BE STILL!' The female titan known once as Carla Yaeger mentally shouted as she followed her son.

Eren panted and tried to regain his breath as he hid behind one of the massive trees of the forest and saw the titan look around.

"At this rate, I'm gonna die if I don't do something." said Eren who saw the titan stop before slowly tuning towards his hiding spot and lumbering towards him. "Damn it! I've got no other choice!"

Carla then noticed where her son was and knocked down the tree he was hiding behind, but then a flash of light appeared followed by smoke covering the zone before Eren's titan form raised with a fighting stance!

"YOU WANNA FIGHT?! LET'S GO THEN!" Growled Eren in the titan voice.

Carla didn't let her son's titan form scare her. In fact, it was as cute as he was! Carla stood there without moving as she knew how to deal with this.

Eren decided to take the first swing and ran at her. He brought one of his fists towards her, but she easily blocked it with the palm of her hand. He tried the other side, only to receive the same result. Carla now had blocked both the fists and gripped Eren's wrists before pulling him up in front of her. It turned out that she was a 20 meter class titan, easily taller than Eren.

Eren tried to find his way out of the female titan's struggle, but stopped when the titan grabbed him...and hugged him!

"EREN...IT HAS BEEN SO LONG..." The female titan said in the titan voice, yet Eren was shocked upon remembering the very familiar voice, and so he didn't noticed how he and the female titan were going back into their human forms, and soon he saw a face that he thought he would never see again.

"M-mom?" 

"Yes Eren, it's me." replied Carla hugging Eren close to her.

"B-But how? I saw the titan eat you!"

"Well, it's a funny story really." replied Carla as the memory came to her mind.

(Flashback)

Carla was in intense pain as her back was broken and she was brought to the titan's mouth. She cried as the titan bit down on her, presumably the cause that killed her.

Carla screamed as her torso fell to the titan's stomach and was in a pool of blood and body parts.

'Is this how it ends? I won't be able to see Eren and Mikasa grow up. Instead I'll be digested by this monster!' thought Carla who was too shaken up to yell right now.

As her eyes strayed across the dead faces, her own face appeared distant and cold. Something snapped within her.

"I won't leave my children behind so they can deal with these monsters." muttered Carla as he hair covered her eyes. She looked up with an insane glint in her eyes and her mouth pressed into a snarl.

"I won't let you HARM THEM!" yelled Carla who felt a weird feeling pass over her before her size and shape began to transform.

The titan that ate her stopped before the entire upper portion of it exploded open in a shower of blood before the titan form of one Carla Yeager climbed out of the corpse before shouting out with her now distorted voice.

"EREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

(Flashback end)

"Afterwards I tried to search for you, but then Hannes had already made you left with the other survivors, and also I hadn't fully mastered my titan transformation. So that's why I spent the next years training to master the transformation and use it at will like I did right now." Carla explained as Eren was left shocked at what his mother had gone through to see him again.

"Even so, now I'm glad to see how much of a man you grew up to be, Eren..." Carla said as she hugged him in happiness.

It was at that moment that the rest of the group that Eren came with found them and rode up with the horses.

"Eren, where's the female titan?" questioned Levi.

"Right here." replied Eren pointing to his mom.

At their confused faces, Carla began to tell her tale. Afterwards, Levi walked up to them with his usual face.

"The higher ups won't approve of this, but if she's the same as you, she could be useful. Keep an eye on her and she can come with us." replied Levi.

Carla grinned at what Levi said as she hugged Eren tighter, making the boy blush before thinking that it was just her happiness at seeing each other after so long.

But Mikasa noticed this, and while she was glad of seeing their mother again, she felt a little jealous before calming down.

Soon the group made it back to the small cabin they had as a temporary base to rest.

While they were unpacking the supplies from the horses, Carla walked over to Eren.

"Eren, could you show me the way around here?" asked Carla with a smile.

"Sure." replied Eren who didn't see the hidden grin on his mother's face.

Soon Eren took his mother and showed her the several places around the base before they went near a storage closet, and that's when Carla quickly took Eren and went inside the closet before closing the door, leaving both of them there.

"Uh, mom? Why did you lock the door?" asked Eren who didn't see the dark smile on Carla's face as her back was turned towards him.

"Because I want to be alone with you, my dear son~!" Grinned Carla before she grabbed Eren and kissed him, much to his shock as he tried to resist, but it was futile and soon he let himself be kissed by his mother.

"W-wha-?"

"Did you like it, honey? Because there's more where that came from!"

Eren found himself blocked by the wall behind him and his mother in front of him. His mind was against it, but his body was speaking a different language as he wrapped his arms around her.

Carla pulled back and smiled at Eren's disappointed look. "Now I think it's time to make you a man." smiled Carla with a hungry look in her eyes.

Eren's face was covered by his blush and he could only nod as they began to undress.

(omake)

But soon the door was open, startling both titan shifters as they soon saw Mikasa standing there, looking quite serious before she closed the door.

"M-mikasa?" Eren muttered in panic as Carla was surprised, before she smiled.

"Care to join in, Mikasa?" To the boy's shock, Mikasa nodded and began to undress.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

I know Carla didn't show that much of a yandere side, but hopefully it was good enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Mother's dark love

chapter 5

Megaman Starforce

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope Stelar, the now single mother of Geo Stelar (Or Megaman as known to others) was taking care of the plants in the house's garden as she waited for her son to come back from school.

'Ah, there he is~!' Hope grinned upon seeing her son Geo coming home, but then she saw Sonia.

"What is she doing with my son?" asked Hope who put her watering can down and frowned at seeing her son walking next to Sonia. She gripped her hand until her knuckles turned white at seeing Sonia walk closer to Geo.

She watched as they stopped in front of the house and could only stare with her pupiless eyes as she saw Sonia turn to HER son with a smile. "She better not do..." Hope mentally lost it at seeing Sonia kiss Geo on the cheek!

'T-THAT GIRL! HOW DARE SHE!?' Hope thought darkly before calming down, knowing that her son wouldn't like seeing her like this. 'Better calm down, besides I still have the advantage...'

Unknown to Hope, her dark thoughts were heard by a certain FM-ian, who got interested. 'Well, well...it seems I have found a new vessel~!'

Hope walked down the stairs and saw Geo smiling. She smiled brightly at her son, but lost it when she saw the girl give her a smile back.

'Who does she think she is? Does she want my approval? Could they really be...dating?' thought Hope in worry as the mere thought of Geo moving away was enough for her to go crazy.

"So Geo, who's your...friend?" asked Hope who praying that they weren't a couple. 'My Geo is too good for a girl like this!'

"This is Sonia Strumm." replied Geo.

"Wait, the pop singer?" asked Hope.

"Yes, but I decided to retire for the moment after some...problems with my...former manager..." Sonia said as she remembered the idiot that tried to abuse her mother's songs before he was fired and arrested.

Meanwhile Hope was surprised before becoming panicked at the idea of such a girl dating HER son. 'Oh dear, she might actually be a threat!'

Hope contained her panic and directed them into the living room.

"So Sonia, care to talk about yourself?" suggested Hope who wanted to seem friendly while Geo was in the room.

"Well, I use to write songs for my mom who passed away. She died of a terrible disease a while back, and I was found by my manager. The rest is history." replied Sonia.

"I see..." Hope was actually surprised at how Sonia was, because while she expected a brat, the girl before her was a gentle one with a tragic past, kinda like her son. 'But even so, while she's OK in my point of view, she might be still a threat...'

So the day pasted by rather quickly as Hope learned more of Sonia's life, minus the fact that she has fought alongside Geo.

Hope found the talk enjoyable, but noticed the time. "Oh dear, look at the time." replied Hope.

"Oh man! I need to get back home!" Sonia jumped up and waved bye to Geo before heading out.

"Yeah, I think I'll hit the hay, mom." replied Geo heading up to his room.

"OK, sweet dreams sweetie." called Hope who started on the dishes.

"Hello there, Hope Stelar~" Suddenly said a voice as a surprised Hope turned to see Ophiuca's FM form, surprising her.

"W-who are you?!" The single mother managed to say.

"I'm someone who can help you with your son, but you may call me Ophiuca~!" Said the female FM-ian.

"What do you mean help Geo?" asked Hope who felt worried something was wrong.

"You didn't know? You're son is none other than Megaman!" replied Ophiuca shocking Hope.

'Wait...my son...is Megaman? Then that means he's been saving this city! But, does this mean...?' Hope's eyes widened as she realized Megaman's partner was none other than Sonia!

'That girl has been near MY SON this all time!?' thought Hope in anger.

She didn't even notice her fists forming as she looked up at Ophiuca, who was surprised to see Hope's eyes were darkened and dilated.

"I'll help you." replied Hope without hesitation. 

"Good!" Ophiuca said, but before they merged Hope had something to say.

"So, why did you choose me?"

"Well, two reasons..." Ophiuca said, "One, You were the most compatible human I could find, and Two," Here the FM-ian blushed a bit, "Your son's FM-ian...he's someone I also want for myself~!"

"Well, it seems we have more in common, no?" Hope grinned before they fused. 

The result of their fusion became something different than Queen Ophiuca. The new character had blue skin like Queen Ophiuca, but the overall appearance had changed. She looked identical to Hope for starters. Her clothing changed to a harem girls outfit with red arabian top and a segmented tail like Queen Ophiuca. The fusion had also increased her breasts to where they looked close enough to pop out.

Her wrists had blue snake shaped bracelets while two more ring-shaped cyber snakes encircled her waist. Her hair also took on a magenta tone. She also had the same pink veil that covered her mouth.

"We are, EMPRESS OPHIUCA!" yelled Empress Ophiuca who opened her eyes to reveal them red colored, but with a slit pupil.

"GEO! WAKE UP!" Omega-Xis, or Mega as Geo called him, screamed as Geo stumbled to awaken, and then the sleepy boy turned towards the serious FM-ian.

"Wha-at happened, Mega?" He asked.

"Geo, there's a FM-ian near you!"

"W-what?!" Geo then heard something slithering around and saw a figure near him.

"Hello~!" came a sultry voice as Geo felt his body being wrapped up in something. He tried to get out, but could barely move.

"Geo!" yelled Omega-Xis.

"EM WAVE CHANGE!" yelled Geo as they both fused and became Megaman. He tried to break out, but even his transformation couldn't get him out.

"My, how rude~!" came the voice again as the figure moved their face close as the light form outside showed their face.

"M-MOM?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Geo shouted while blushing a bit upon seeing Empress Ophiuca's form.

"Me? I'm just holding you up, son~!" Said Empress Ophiuca in a happy tone.

'Something's wrong. Who could be merging with Geo's mother?' asked Mega from inside Geo's head.

'That would be me.' replied Ophiuca's voice from Hope's mind.

'Ophiuca? What are you doing to Geo's mom?!' demanded Mega.

'Just helping her get closer to him.' responded Ophiuca.

'WHAT?!' Mega honestly didn't expect that, and neither Ophiuca appearing and getting closer to him.

"M-mom, please stop!" Geo pleaded, but froze up when his mother kissed him.

(Lemon)

Geo was not only stunned to feel his mother's soft lips against his, but also felt her tongue brush past and feel his own. He tried to pull away, but her segmented tail kept him in place.

Hope pulled back and smiled at her son before whispering into his ear. "Time to show you the joys of a woman, than a girl." replied Hope who pulled down his pants and freed his semi-hard member. "My, it's grown after so many years." cooed Hope who let her serpent-like tongue hang out before dragging it underneath his member.

Geo couldn't help but let a moan as his mother wrapped her tongue around his cock and took it all into her mouth. He tried to push her away, but his hand accidentally got caught on her top and exposed one of her nipples.

"My, someone's eager." Hope continued to suck on Geo's cock as she pulled her top off to expose to large breasts.

"M-mom, stop." came Geo's plead, which sounded more like a moan from the pleasure he was feeling.

"Oh, but I need your opinion. Does your mother's breasts feel alright?" Hope pressed her breasts against Geo's cock and began to rub them all over it.

'Fuck! This is amazing!' thought Geo who could feel something coming. "Mom, I'm cumming!" Geo pushed his mother's head down on the top of his cock and let his sperm fly into her mouth.

Hope made sure to catch it all and marveled at how much he let out before swallowing it.

Geo tried to catch his breath from that while Hope positioned herself to where her slit was above Geo's cock.

"Now, let's make you a man." Hope let herself drop on Geo's cock and feel a rush of pleasure surge through her. Geo groaned at the warmth while also feeling himself get pushed in deeper thanks to Hope's snake body squeezing him closer.

"Geo, grab your mother's breasts." begged Hope who began to push herself up and dropped back down on her son's cock.

Geo was lost in the pleasure and merely grabbed onto his mother's breasts and began to knead them with vigor.

Both Hope and Ophiuca felt their minds going blank as they continued to ride on Geo and Mega's cpck.

"Mom, I'm gonna cum." warned Geo.

"Let it out inside!" cried Hope who hugged Geo to her breasts as her inner walls clamped down on Geo's cock.

Geo gripped his mother's breasts harder as his sperm shot straight into Hope's womb and was being milked by her inner walls.

(Lemon end)

"That was...wow..." Geo gasped as he felt Mega going asleep.

"Now Geo, let's sleep~!" Purred his mother before they went to get asleep.

(Omake)

Geo Stelar was running home as fast he could go. After that night with his mom, she had apologized for being too forceful, but he forgave her and mentioned that doing ti again would be great.

For Mega, he was excited to see Ophiuca again. After the mother and son had gone to sleep, Ophiuca confessed how she felt for him, which shocked him. He then told her it would be nice to see how their relationship would go, so Ophiuca decided to be partners with Hope.

Geo ran through the door and looked for his mom. "Mom! I'm home!"

"Up here sweetie! Me and Ophiuca have a surprise for you two!" called Hope down to her son.

Geo and Mega headed upstairs and opened the door to the bedroom, only to stare as they saw not only Sonia on her knees and eating hope out with a collar around her neck, but Lyra seemed to be getting teased by Ophiuca.

"Hello there son~!" Hope grinned before she explained. "After seeing that Sonia actually is a good girl, I decided to let her join in, but under my terms~!"

"Same with Lyra, Mega~!" Ophiuca said happily.

"What do you think?" asked both of them.

Geo and Mega's response was an em wave change before Megaman stood there with noticeable bulge in his suit.

"Let's get started."

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Mother's dark love

chapter 6

Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rasengan!" Roared Naruto as he smashed his recently one-handed complete rasengan in a tree, smashing it to bits and making the blonde cheer at the chance of getting stronger on the training trip while Ero-Sennin was busy at a brothel.

But unknown to the blonde, there was a certain red-headed spirit that was watching his progress rather lovingly.

This spirit was in the shape of a beautiful woman who had long red hair and a heart shaped face that could capture the eye of any man.

'Oh Naruto, you've grown so fast.' thought Kushina Uzumaki as she watched her son continue to train. She was happy to see him grow strong, but sad that she couldn't be there to help raise him.

Then Kushina heard a chuckle behind her, making her turn to the spirit of a certain nine-tailed fox, "What do you want, stupid fox?" She frowned.

Kyubi meanwhile just grinned, "Well, I was going to ask you if you want to be with your son...but if you don't want me here..."

"WAIT!" yelled Kushina holding out her hand. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I can grant you another chance with your son, but there is a catch." replied Kyubi.

"I don't care. If I can be with my son, then do whatever." replied Kushina with conviction.

"Well then..." Kyubi chuckled. "You'll have to become my new half..."

"W-what do you mean?!" Kushina yelled in shock.

"If you ask, no, it's not like marriage or something like that..." The fox dismissed as Kushina sighed in relief. "I meant that since my Yin half was sealed alongside your stupid husband in the shinigami's belly, you'll become my new Yin half BUT we'll be separated, you will just become a new biju..."

"Then do it!" yelled Kushina who couldn't wait any longer.

Kyubi grinned and wrapped all of his tails around Kushina before pouring his power into her. The result was the tails pulling away to reveal a dark red furred Kushina who still had her face, but with a fox's snout along with several other traits of a fox. She gained the attributes of an anthro fox.

"Congrats, SISTER~!" Said the biju in a VERY happy tone at feeling his power be complete again while Kushina saw her new body before grinning, wanting to be with her son!

"Thank you Kyubi~! Now if you excuse me, I'll see MY sochi now~!" Grinned the red-head with a smirk on her face.

Meanwhile, Naruto had gone back to his temporary home he and Jiraiya were staying at while on their trip. What he didn't notice was a certain red furred Kushina who was following him.

She was tapped on the shoulder by the woman in charge of the inn.

"Excuse me, but only guests are allowed through." replied the woman.

Kushina froze up before her face got a dark look and she unleashed enough KI to make the girl in front of her get afraid before she walked to the scared inn keeper and said, "Excuse me, but I'm his mother so I have a right to see MY son. So WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO KEEP ME FROM MY SOCHI!" She roared darkly at the end.

"N-no one! J-just g-go then, lady..." The scared girl said as Kushina smiled happily before going to her son's room as the inn keeper fainted on the spot. 

Naruto meanwhile had plopped down on his bed right as Kushina made it to the top of the stairs. She managed to find which room it was due to his scent and walked over to it before knocking.

"Ero-sannin, if you lost your money from flirting with the girls, I'm gonna..." Naruto stopped dead in his tracks at seeing a dark red anthro fox stand in front of him with a smile.

"Hello, Naruto." grinned Kushina.

The blonde was shocked at the anthro fox similar to kyubi appear before getting in a fighting stance while feeling nervous, to which Kushina giggled at.

"W-who are you?!" Naruto yelled as Kushina then appeared at a speed he couldn't follow and...hugged him! "W-wha?!"

"Shh, now calm down Sochi..." The red-head said warmly before dropping the bomb on HER son. "I'm your mother, Kushina Uzumaki~!"

Naruto's jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he stared at Kushina, who giggled at the look on his face. "My sochi, looking at your mother like that? Naughty naughty~!" teased Kushina.

Naruto blushed in response and shook his head before looking at her with a serious look. "I don't know who you are, but that trick won't work on me!" yelled Naruto who jumped out the window and began to leap across the rooftops.

"Ooh~! A chase! Here I come Sochi~!" yelled Kushina who let instincts guide her as her new found speed helped her as she ran after her son.

Naruto quickly went into a hospital and hid in an empty room, but heard a nurse's voice say, "Is someone there~?"

The blonde in panic goes out of the room hoping to convince the nurse of leaving him alone...only to blush upon seeing Kushina in a sexy nurse's outfit as she says "Can I take your temperature~?"

Then Naruto runs out of the hospital and tries to go to the bar where ero-sennin was, and enters there where the bartenders asks him, "Aren't you a little young to be here?"

"I guess I am..." The blonde sighed before looking at the bartender...and blush again upon seeing his mother in a sexy bartender outfit as she asked him, "Can I give you anything, honey~?"

Naruto actually screamed and then leaved the bar to go to any building, not realizing he went inside a stripper's house as he relax and sits on a chair before a female voice asked him, "What are you doing here, sweetie~?"

The blonde in worry looks to his back...only to blush yet again upon seeing Kushina in a stripper's outfit, making him scream as he runs towards the nearby forest before Kushina finally catches him. 

"Got you~!" sang Kushina who held Naruto in a tight hug.

"I..still doubt...your...my mom." gasped Naruto.

"Oh? Then maybe this will convince you." Kushina held a single claw to Naruto's forehead as she used her chakra to send a stream of memories into his head.

Then Naruto saw his mother's memories, from her childhood in Uzushio before it's destruction to coming to Konoha, her having sealed the Kyubi in her by the first jinchuriki, Mito Uzumaki, making Kushina the second jinchuriki, to his shock, then her first meeting with Minato Namikaze, who would eventually save his mother and they would feel in love, followed by the third shinobi war and Minato using his Hiraishin and Rasengan to defeat Iwa troops, ending the war and becoming the Yondaime Hokage, naming Jiraiya the godfather to his and Kushina's baby, shocking Naruto at finding out that his father was the Yondaime, the same Hokage that sealed the fox in Naruto, ruining the blonde boy's life, much to his anger...

At least until he saw what happened the day he was born, in which a masked uchiha killed the nurses and ANBUS assigned to protect them and separate him and Minato from Kushina, followed by her kidnapping and the uchiha freeing Kyubi from the seal and controlling it to attack Konoha as Minato saved his wife and then battled the masked uchiha, who was revealed to be Madara Uchiha, and eventually stopping his control over the biju as the Sandaime and the shinobi troops managed to push the biju back, forcing Madara to retire as Minato faced the Kyubi with Gamabunta before teleporting them away and proceeding to seal the biju in Naruto, even going so far as for him and Kushina to protect him from Kyubi's claw directed to him!

Naruto's eyes began to drip with tears as he wrapped his arms around Kushina's soft body and began to shed tears of happiness at finding his mother.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm here now, no need to cry." cooed Kushina who rubbed Naruto's head and back.

"K-kaa-chan..." Naruto could barely say that before Kushina teleported them to the inn room and putting themselves in the bed. "W-wha?"

"Don't worry Sochi...Kaa-chan will make everything better~!" And with that, Kushina kissed her son.

(Lemon)

Naruto was stunned and found himself falling back with his mother on top. Her muzzle covered his mouth and he found himself pushing back against her tongue with his own.

Kushina marveled at the taste of Naruto's mouth and pushed back until she had gotten it. She pulled back with a flushed expression on her already red face and used her claws to shred his pants off.

"I can't take it anymore. Please, enjoy the flesh of your mother, Naruto." cooed Kushina who held her pink slit open for Naruto to see. Both of them watched as his cock impaled her and caused her back to arch. Naruto gripped the bed at the warm feeling and started to groan as Kushina began to bounce up and down on him.

"Kaa-san...this is amazing." groaned Naruto who found himself gripping her breasts which had stuck out of her fur.

"Your cock is amazing sochi!" yelled Kushina whose pleasure caused he tailbone to sprout a fox tail. Seeing this, Kushina wrapped the tip of it around Naruto's cock and began to massage it while she continued to bounce.

"Kaa-san! I'm gonna.." Naruto groaned as he felt his cock twitch.

"Cum sochi! Cum inside me!" cried Kushina who increased her pace and cried out as her and Naruto's orgasms hit. His cock was soaked with her juices while his sperm shot straight into her womb.

(End of Lemon)

Meanwhile, a certain pervert known as Jiraiya was arriving back to the inn where he and his godson were registered after the former got rejected by some girls at town.

"Seriously, what could happen next?" Jiraiya asked to no one as he went inside and missed the still knocked out inn keeper, and went inside his paid room...only to grin with a nosebleed as he saw his godson finally score with a hot redhead that was certainly...familiar...'It can't be...right...'

But then Kushina noticed the perverted idiot that was SUPPOSED to take care of HER Sochi after Kurama's attack, yet he didn't bothered to visit him ONCE!

"JIRAIYA!" Roared the mad fox-woman as she leap at the scared sage and then a beating like none other took place as Naruto saw his mother torture the poor ero-sennin in such a way that event his biju was shaken in fear...

(Timeskip)

We now find Naruto wearing a different form of clothing with his godfather staying behind him and the woman that was holding onto his arm. The woman was of course Kushina who had her other arm occupied as it was holding a young girl who had Naruto's face, but had golden fox ears on the top of her head with a small tail coming out from the back of her pants.

This was their daughter, Yua. After their one session, Kushina wanted more to make up for all the years she missed and this is turn got her pregnant. Naruto was stunned at first, but Kushina calmed him down by telling him that her new form warped her dna a little so they didn't need to worry about the baby.

All three of them were close to the gate of Konoha that they could see a crowd near it that seemed to wag banners around that were welcoming Naruto back. In the crowd happened to be Sakura and Hinata.

"NARUTO-BAKA, WHO IS THAT WOMAN WITH YOU?!" Sakura screamed, which made Yua begin to cry and both her parents and Jiraiya to glare at her.

"Naruto-kun, please take Yua to the park..." Kushina said calmly as the blonde nodded and took his daughter to the park as Kushina turned to both girls and smirked darkly.

"So, you're the teamamte of Naruto?" asked Kushina.

"Yeah, what of it!" yelled Sakura.

Kushina ignored her rude comment and turned to Hinata who was still shy even after three years. "I can tell from the way your eyes move that you like my son."

Hinata's face blushed before Sakura stepped closer until she was right in Kushina's face. "Who the hell are you?"

Kushina smiled so large that the two girls thought she looked like the Kyubi, even though she was an anthromorphic fox.

"I'm his mother and wife, Kushina Uzumaki~!" sang Kushina.

Both girls stood in shock before Hinata fainted and Sakura kept denying it...until Kushina grabbed her by the neck and looked at her darkly.

"Now, let me tell you something..." Grinned the woman darkly, "Try to even THINK of doing something to MY sochi AND MY daughter, AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU SUFFER A FATE WORSE THAN DEATH!" Sakura fainted at Kushina's KI as the latter dropped her and went to join her new family.

(omake)

We now find Sakura as she headed into her home from the long day of trying to get answers from Naruto, who merely ignored her after she made his daughter cry.

"Stupid Naruto, screwing his own mother and raising a brat like that." replied Sakura who didn't notice the rope on the floor until she tripped on it and found herself getting tied up and was lifted up and dropped into a chair.

"Comfy?" asked a small figure who was revealed to be Yua.

"What are you doing, brat?" yelled Sakura.

"You insult my papa and mama because you didn't get papa, but..." Yua's eyes suddenly tuned dark as she stared straight into Sakura's eyes. "Papa belongs to mama and me. And I won't let a pink haired banshee like you take him away and make mama upset."

"W-what are you going t-to do?!" Sakura asked in fear as Yua grinned evilly and revealed some sort of strange machine where somehow rainbows could be leak out. (Guess Where It Came From)

It wasn't long until Sakura's screams of pain were heard by everyone, including Kushina and Naruto, whom were making out.

"What was that?" The blonde asked just for Kushina to shrug it off; "It must be Yua-chan."

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Mother's dark love

chapter 7

Fate/Stay Night

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Shirou Emiya-Einzberg sighed as he remembered how he became who he had been once.

That almost a decade ago, during the 4th Holy Grail War, the Magus Killer Kiritsugu Emiya participed into the war as the master of servant Saber, who was actually a female King Arthur, with his wife Irisviel von Einzberg helped him.

But then a change was made; Originally Illyasviel von Einzberg, Kiritsugu's and Irisviel's daughter, was supposed to stay in the Einzberg manor, but somehow she convinced them to let her come with her puppy eyes.

Then while Illya remained in the Emiya house reinforced by Bounded Fields and two Einzberg servants, Sella and Leysritt, Kiritusgu and Saber fought the other servants, eventually ending with Irisviel kidnapped by Kotomine as Saber fought the golden Archer, but somehow Illya meet and made a friendship with the deceasing Kariya Matou, who was Berserker's Master, and so inspired by the young girl's words, Kariya ordered Berserker with his remaining Command Seal to rescue not only Sakura, but also Irisviel before killing Zouken, which worked and the old monster died as the girls were saved.

Meanwhile Kiritsugu finally defeated Kotomine, which allowed Archer to be distracted enough for Saber to defeat him, but then Kiritsugu found out about the truth of the Grail and ordered Saber to destroy it, which worked but the backlash provoked the Fuyuki Fire, which killed 500 lives and the only survivor was Shirou himself, who was saved by Kiritsugu who put Avalon in him.

Then Kiritusgu adopted him in the Emiya-Einzberg family, and soon Shirou and Illya were raised as normal kids while Irisviel and Kiritsugu took care of them with Saber, who became Shirou's familiar, Sakura (who was adopted as well), Sella and Leysritt, and for a while everything was perfect...until Kiritsugu discovered that the grail cursed him and he was slowly dying, making his family sad yet they spent the remaining time together before Kiritsugu died.

Afterwards Shirou swore to take care and protect his family, much to their happiness as they trained him in magecraft and he was able to do several things, like projection, structural analysis, tracing, and even runes.

Right now the red-white haired boy was training with Saber in kendo, not noticing his adoptive mother's look from afar...

'Oh Shirou, you truly are becoming a man~!' thought Irisviel who smiled at the sight of Shirou getting stronger by the second. She felt her face feel warm from seeing how much he had changed after all these years. 

Irisviel then remembered to when she began to feel this way for her adopted son, which was a month after Kiritsugu's death, in which she cried after making Illya fall asleep, but she didn't expect Shirou to be there as well and asking her what was going on, making her tell him about her pain, to which the boy hugged her, surprising her as he said the words that would (unknowingly to him) make her fall for him:

"Don't worry Irisviel-hime sama, I swear I'll protect you, Illya-nee, Saber-chan and everyone else important to me. After all, you're my precious people..." 

So now here she was watching both of them as they practiced more.

'I wonder what Shirou likes in a girl.' thought Irisviel who quickly noticed Shirou put too much power into his lunge and ended up falling on top of Saber. 

Shirou froze up as he felt Saber's body under his own as said familiar blushed a lot before they separated.

Meanwhile Irisviel's mind froze up before her look went dark and she barely managed to hold herself from using a command seal on Saber and giving her a very fitting punishment...

Before she could reveal herself, Sella tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. "Irisviel-sama, it's time for dinner." replied the homunculus.

"Thank you, Sella." replied Irisviel who headed to the dinner hall while seeing Saber and Shirou heading out.

Soon the whole family made it to dinner and focused on the meal set up for them.

While they enjoyed the finer cooking, Irisviel kept sneaking peaks at Shirou with a thoughtful look on her face.

'So, how should I get Shirou for myself?' Irisviel thought before noticing the looks that Saber, Sakura and surprisingly Illya gave him. 'Oh dear, It seems I have more competence for him than what I expected...'

Eventually the food was finished as Fuji-nee, who somehow arrived when hearing the word food, went back to her house as Sella and Leysritt took care of the dishes and Irisviel saw Shirou heading for his room tired, making an insane but effective idea go to her head as she grinned.

"Hello there Shirou~!" Irisviel smiled upon looking at HER Shirou's reaction.

Said red-head barely managed to find his voice, "K-Kaa-chan, what's happening?! W-Why are you dressed like t-that?!"

The Einzberg woman just smiled before hugging her son. 

"I'm just showing my son how much I love him~!" replied Irisviel who didn't hesitate in capturing Shirou's lips and pulling him on top of her of the bed.

(Omake)

Shirou found himself actually enjoying the kiss he and Irisviel were sharing and would have gone further, but stopped when they heard the door open. They looked up and saw the blushing faces of Illya, Saber, and Sakura.

"Mou! Shirou, where is my kiss~?" Illya pouted cutely as Shirou stood there shocked while Irisviel smiled.

"S-senpai...If you wanted to do this...you could have asked me..." Muttered a blushing Sakura.

"As your familiar...I Must take care of you!" Blushed Saber.

"So wanna join in girls~?" Asked Irisviel before they all joined in.

Meanwhile, a certain Tsundere Toshaka was "watching" the event with a red face, wondering if she could ask her "sister" to let her join in...

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Mother's dark love

chapter 8

Kill la Kill

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ragyo Kiryuin, CEO of the Revocs Coproation, and mother of Satsuki Kiryuin smiled as she read the report that detailed her daughter's attack on other schools during the class trip.

"I would expect nothing less from my daughter." replied Ragyo with a smile.

The door to her office opened to reveal her right hand assistant Rei. "Ragyo-sama, the scientists have discovered something you may want to see." replied Rei handing her mistress an info sheet.

"Oh? And what is it?" asked Ragyo scanning over the paper.

"The papers reveal something shocking about the Kamui wearer, Ryuko Matoi..." Began Rei in a surprisingly nervous tone as Ragyo thought of Isshin Matoi's daughter, who by some reason was familiar with her.

"What is it?" Ragyo asked before she saw something about the paper that shocked her. "T-that's-?!"

"Indeed Ragyo-Sama," Rei said, before dropping the bomb; "We found out that your DNA matches that of Ryuko's, making her your second daughter."

Ragyo's eyes widened as she let go of the paper and stared down at her on desk with unblinking eyes.

'Ryuko...is my...daughter?' were Ragyo's thoughts as she felt her mind go crazy at that thought. Even after becoming one with the life fibers, she always had a part of her that wanted to care for her daughter. But Isshin betraying her and the realization of what she did to Ryuko caused her to never truly bond with Satsuki. She was afraid of losing her as well if that ever happened.

But her mind seemed to snap. She felt like herself, but also giddy at finding out about Ryuko. She grinned widely before turning to Rei.

"Rei, please get me the Grand Couturier..." Ragyo said in a more happy tone as Rei bowed and went to get Nui, while wondering what was going on in her friend's mind.

A few minutes later a certain blonde haired and pink dressed life fiber-hybrid came in with a huge smile on her face.

"Ragyo-sama!" Nui called to her "mother", who nodded back. "Why have you called me here?"

"I want you to go and capture Satsuki and Ryuko." ordered Ragyo with a grin.

"Why?" asked Nui tilting her head.

"It's time for a family reunion." replied Ragyo.

Nui was confused about why her "mother" wanted Ryuko if she wanted a family reunion, but merely smiled and nodded before turning and heading out. 

'Soon my daughters, soon we'll be finally together~!' thought Ragyo while smiling in bliss at the idea of her daughters being with her.

Meanwhile Nui herself hummed as she arrived to honnouji academy before going to search for both Ryuko and Satsuki, all the way while wondering why Ragyo wanted to see Ryuko.

The Grand Couturier kept her eyes peeled and soon spotted Ryuko talking to her friend Mako. She grinned and quietly snuck up behind them before using her life fibers to ensnare both of them and walked out in front of them.

"Nui! What are you doing here?" demanded Ryuko.

"Night night." chimed Nui who used her life fibers to hit different pressure points on Ryuko that knocked her out. Nui let her fall before catching her and holding her over her shoulder.

"Now all that's left is.." Nui sidestepped Satsuki's blade before smiling at the Satsuki's glaring face. "...Satsuki-chan!"

The mentioned, clad in her Kamui Junketsu, just glared darker at the smiling life-fiber hybrid. "What are you doing here, Nui Harime?"

"Satsuki-chan, your mother wants to see you AND Ryuko-chan as soon as possible~!" Grinned Nui at Satsuki's surprised look, but before the latter was able to do anything Nui vanished, making the younger kiryuin frown before going towards RECOVS for some answers.

Meanwhile, Nui had arrived at Revocs with no problem and made her way to Ragyo's office. She entered and put the unconscious Ryuko down on a chair before turning to Ragyo.

"So Ragyo-sama, why did you want Ryuko-chan?" asked Nui.

"Why, any mother would want to be closer to her daughter of course." replied Ragyo stunning Nui who soon smiled and clapped with happiness.

The doors soon were blown apart as Ragyo nonchalantly sidestepped them and smiled at seeing her other daughter walk in with her kamui and sword.

"Hello there my beautiful daughter~!" Greeted Ragyo in a more cheerful tone as Satsuki looked surprised because her mother hadn't used that tone ever since her younger sister died and Isshin Matoi ran way.

"What's going on here, mother?! And why is Matoi here?!" Frowned Satsuki as a moan was heard and they saw Ryuko wake up before looking around in panic.

"W-where am I?!" Panicked the banchou girl before looking at the other present and growl. "Satsuki Kiryuin! Nui Harime! Why am I here?! And who the hell is that woman?!" She finished looking at Ragyo, who smiled before deciding to drop the truth bomb.

"Is that anyway to talk to your mother?" asked Ragyo.

Ryuko was struck speechless while Satsuki was the same but with more anger. She brought her sword up and immediately charged at her mother.

But Ragyo just smiled while blocking Satsuki's attack before holding her so that her daughter wouldn't attack her.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?!" Snapped Satsuki. "DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT MY YOUNGER SIBLING DIED SHORTLY AFTER SHE WAS BORN?!"

Ragyo then did something that Satsuki never would have expected; she got a sad look on her face! "I had thought so as well, but apparently Isshin Matoi faked her death and took her away from us after he left..." 

"But..." Ryuko's whisper brought the attention of both Kiryuin. "The old man told me that my mother died after I was born..."

Ragyo neared her youngest daughter and hugged her, much to their surprise.

"I failed as a mother before you were even one, but I want to change that all that now." replied Ragyo.

Ryuko's cheeks had tears going down them as she gripped Ragyo closer into the hug, not noticing the shiver Ragyo got form feeling her daughter hold her close.

Satsuki meanwhile looked in shock at how her mother acted around Ryuko, her...sister. And suddenly the kiryuin felt shame upon remembering how she had almost killed her during the triad trip and when she went berserk.

Suddenly Ryuko found herself hugged by Satsuki and, shockingly enough, Nui.

Ryuko cried harder as she felt comfort and warmth from the embrace. Even if two of them happened to be her enemies.

Ragyo smiled at all her daughters together and kissed each one on the forehead before turning to her youngest. "Ryuko, would you like to be part of this family?

"Y-yes, I will..." Ryuko said just wanting to be with her remaining family, making Ragyo grin harder and hug her in joy.

'FINALLY! MY FAMILY IS BACK TOGETHER~!' She thought in bliss.

Then strands of life fibers covered both Ryuko and Satsuki, who didn't resist, in cocoons before they shattered, revealing the girl with their kamui's in new forms. Senketsu and Junketsu had been transformed into identical dresses like Ragyo's, except they were colored like their respected colors.

After their new transformation, Ragyo sat down on her chair and held her daughters as Ryuko and Satsuki sat on her lap.

"So my daughters, want to drink something?" Asked Ragyo with a gentle smile as both daughters nodded, making Ragyo reveal her bare breasts. "Here you go~!"

Ryuko and Satsuki were hesitant on doing such a thing, but were very tempted by their mothers breasts and began to suck on both nipples trying to get some milk out.

"Mmm~! Drink up my daughters." cooed Ragyo as she felt her nipples getting hard and smiled at seeing milk come from her breasts and being drank by Ryuko and Satsuki.

"My turn~!" chimed in Nui with enthusiasm. Ryuko and Satsuki let go of Ragyo's breasts and let Nui excitedly latch onto both nipples and suck as much of the milk as she could.

Ragyo just moaned in happiness at having her daughters together.

Eventually Ryuko and Satsuki managed to convince Ragyo of not destroying the world with life fibers, and just put them on the clothes of all the world, which became goku uniforms much to their happiness.

Then Satsuki revealed Ryuko as her sister, which was met with surprise from the Elite 4 before they accepted, happy at Satsuki being reunited with her sister, which included Mako and her family congratulating Ryuko.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Mother's dark love

chapter 9

Gundam build fighters

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Iori Rinko sighed as her son, Iori Sei, was studying about Gundam with his friend China Kousaka, which made her sigh while holding her dark thoughts.

The reason for those dark thoughts was that Rinko actually loved Sei more than a mother to a son, instead it was more like a woman for a man because her husband almost never appeared and Sei always tried to help her, which made the mother feel something for her son.

'Oh, why can't Sei look at me not as a mother, but as a woman?' thought Rinko. She didn't hate China, but she was worried she would get too close to HER Sei.

Rinko then thought on how to grab her son's attention, and while thinking she went towards his room before she heard some funny noises, and she froze up at the sight before her:

Sei and China were in a hug, but from Rinko's point of view she thought that they were doing much, much more...

'She DARE hug MY son in my home? Unforgivable!' thought Rinko in anger. She slowly tried to clam herself down just as Sei and Chine ended the hug and China headed out.

"Hello, Iori-san." greeted China.

"Hello there, Kousaka-chan..." Said Rinko with a fake smile on her face, but China didn't noticed it as she walked to the exit.

"Thank you for letting me stay in, Iori-san! I'll come when I can!" Said China as she got outside her house and back to her home.

"Sei-kun, can you answer me a question?" asked Rinko.

"Sure Kaa-san." replied Sei.

"What traits do you look for in a girl?" asked Rinko out of the blue.

Sei suddenly blushed but didn't stutter. "Well, I like them to be honest, loyal, reliable, willing to help other, and who know when to get serious." replied Sei.

Rinko heard all that and began to plan on how to became like the type of girl that her son would want.

"Why you ask, Kaa-san?" Sei asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, dear. I was just seeing what kind of...daughter in law I would have eventually~!" Rinko lied, but smirked upon seeing Sei's massive blush.

The next day arrived sooner than expected, and it was at this moment that Rinko was getting the final touches of her plan ready.

"There, all done." smiled Rinko looking at the surprise she had in store for her son.

"Kaa-chan, I'm coming in!" Sei's voice was heard as Rinko just smiled.

Then Sei came in and froze up upon seeing his mother in a very revealing lingerie.

Riko was clad in a black colored bsdm outfit, except the part that covered her breasts was shorter and allowed her nipples to slip out.

"K-K-Kaa-chan? What's that?" asked Sei pointing at his mother's outfit.

"Nothing important Sei-kun, this is just to show you how much I love you~!" Rinko said before she hugged Sei to her bust and kissed him.

(LEMON)

"K-kaa-chan..." Sei said as his mother kissed him and undressed him, making him feel strange but good...

"My, someone's eager.~!" teased Rinko rubbing the tip of Sei's penis. She wrapped her hand around his member and began to rub it while giving it a tentatively lick on the top.

"K-Kaa-chan." groaned Sei who felt strange from his mother's treatment, but in a good way.

Rinko just kept sucking off her son's penis, showing how much experience the mother had in the sex area.

Eventually Sei wasn't able to endure it anymore and with a shout of "I'M CUMMING!" he came in his mother's mouth, and said mother just drinked the sperm with a smile.

Rinko let go of her son's member with a plop and smiled at Sei's flushed face. "Delicious~!" smiled Rinko as she pulled the top part of her outfit to reveal her impressive breasts.

"Hope you love this." Rinko began to wrap her mounds around Sei's penis and began to smother his member with her soft breasts.

Sei was currently feeling himself in heaven, which was obvious since he was getting something many men around the world ever dreamed; Getting a tit-fuck from a very beautiful woman, even if it was his own mother.

Rinko meanwhile was enjoying the treat she was giving her son as she was fingering herself with her left hand.

Eventually Sei couldn't hold anymore and came once again on his mother's breasts and face.

Rinko licked the sperm from around her lips and made sure all of it was off her face before swallowing it all with joy.

"Ahh~! My own son's sperm tastes wonderful~!" gushed Rinko who was happy to see him still rock hard.

"Well, since you're still eager..." Rinko got up and bent over the table while reachign behind and pulled the part that covered her wet pussy aside, "...Cum inside here." Rinko begged as her groin was feeling hotter at just the thought of what Sei would feel like inside her.

Sei blushed as he stared at his mother's body before he walked up to her and soon put his penis at her entrance.

"Now Sei, become one with me~!" Rinko said before her son penetrated her, making both of the moan!

Sei was taken at how warm his mother's pussy felt and couldn't stop himself from gripping her hips and going back and forth into her.

"AH~! That feels amazing Sei~!" cried Rinko as she felt her son piston into her with vigor and could feel her nipples as her breasts were pressed against the cool table top.

Sei just watched his mother's big breasts bounce until he grabbed them with his hands and began to grope them, making Rinko moan.

Then Rinko began to feel herself coming, making her grind against her son harder.

"Kaa-chan! I'm cumming!" yelled Sei as he pushed himself as deep as he could and shot his sperm straight into her pussy.

'Ah~! My son's hot sperm is inside me~!' thought Rinko in bliss as she pulled the nearest chair out and pulled Sei onto her lap.

"My, my, Sei-kun, you were great~!" 'Even better than you father! And I might actually get pregnant again~!' Grinned Rinko as Sei nodded while blushing.

"Come on Sei-kun." Rinko picked her son up and took them both to his room and snuggled under the cover.

'Good night, Sei-kun.' thought Rinko in happiness with her new lover in her arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Mother's dark love

chapter 10

Secret saturdays

xxxxxxxxxxxx

On the Saturday ship/home, Drew Saturday sighed as she was cleaning her sword while thinking about her family, or more specifically, her son.

'How did I end up like this?' She thought.

What she was referring to was her odd feelings towards her son. She felt much more protective over him, but it also felt possessive at the same time. She brushed it off as just being motherly feelings, but found herself doing odd things around him.

One time she held Zak's clothes while he was in the showed and stayed there until he was out. The next odd thing was that she made breakfast for hi one morning, but in nothing but her underwear and an apron. The final straw was when they were practicing together. When Zak got in close, she wound up hugging him to her body, more specifically her breasts, and didn't let go until after a few minutes.

She wondered why she was acting like that around her son until it hit her!

'C-could I...be falling for him?!'

'Indeed you are.' came a voice that echoed within her head that held wisdom in its tone.

'What! Whose there?' asked Drew in her mind as she held her fire sword while keeping a look out for any intruders.

'Relax, I'm in your mind.' responded the voice.

'Who are you?' Drew asked.

'Well, I'm what you would call...the goddess Ra!'

'What! You mean THE RA?! But you sound like a woman!' responded Drew.

'That's because I am indeed a woman. What most mortals don't realize is that I was hiding my true nature. Some people back then would be offended if they found out I was a girl.' replied Ra.

Drew sweatdropped a bit at the answer of the goddess before nodding in understanding.

'So, goddess Ra, you know why am I feeling like this for my son?' Drew wondered as Ra smirked.

'Yes, it is because of the pheromones I am leaking for Kur.' responded Ra.

'Eh?! W-what do you mean?!' Drew mentally shouted in shock.

'Me and Kur use to be mates decades ago, but we eventually lost each other due to the wars and conflict between humans. So we went into hiding. I used your sword as a hide away place, but then I sensed my mate within your son.' replied Ra.

Drew remembered when her son got the sword and summoned Kur's spirit back then, yet she froze up when what Ra said caught up to her and she had an idea of what the goddess wanted:

'Y-you want to...mate with Kur again...and for that...I-I have to...'

'Yes.' replied Ra.

'Absolutely not! He's my baby boy and I am already married!' yelled Drew in her head. 

"Wait, what would happen if I don't do..that with my son?" Drew asked with a blush as Ra sighed before answering.

"Well, if you go through mating, you'll get a closer bond and stop the hormones from both you and your son sooner because if you don't, you both could get more stress until you eventually snap and go on a rampage." Explained the goddess seriously.

'So I either do it, or risk innocent lives.' summed up Drew.

'Correct. Unless of course you want to end up walking around half naked until he finally jumps you.' teased Ra. 

Drew thought of the offer...until Ra commented something that made her snap:

"But if you want your son to be with some girl like that Wadi gal, then don't do anything~!'

'Forget that! I may have thought they looked cute, but there's no way my son is getting a low rate girl like that! He deserves much better!' exclaimed Drew in her mind.

'I accept the deal!' Drew's answer made Ra smirk.

'Very well, let us begin...' 

Drew's sword glowed orange and seemed to enter Drew's body before she opened her eyes. They glowed with a color similar to the sun and looked around for Zak.

Drew went in search of her son and soon spotted him playing with Fiskerton, Zon, and Komodo.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Zak asked as he looked at his happier than usual mother.

Drew looked at her son before saying to the 3 cryptids "Fiskerton, Zon, Komodo, I need you to find me something at these coordinates."

The three looked at the coordinates before going out, leaving both of them out.

"So mom, why did you have to send them out?" asked Zak.

"Oh, I just thought we could have time for some..." Drew let her breasts press against Zak's head and whispered into his ear, "..bonding."

(Lemon)

Zak turned to his mother in confusion, but found his mouth blocked by his mother's own lips.

Drew felt a tingling sensation go through her when they kissed. Like she had been holding back all along. She held Zak close and let instincts guide her as her tongue entered his mouth and battled with his own for dominance

Zak began to slowly enjoy this feeling and could feel some kind of primal surge go through him. He soon found himself returning the kiss and groping his own mother's breasts through her suit. He rubbed and groped the soft mounds with ease, as though he's had experience.

Drew reached down and unzipped the front of her suit and pulled her bra aside to free her large mounds. Zak had already unzipped his pants and let his hard member free as he sucked and gripped his mother's breasts.

Drew could feel her panties getting soaked and pulled Zak back from his sucking so she could lay down on her back. She reached down opened the front part of her pants up and showed her moist panties.

"Someone's eager." commented Zak who let his instincts do the job as he pulled her underwear off and was hit with her arousal. The strength of it was enough for him to lose it, but he managed to keep himself steady as he lined his hard member up with Drew's moist lips and thrusted right in with vigor.

"Ahh!" moaned Drew who gripped the floor as her mind felt like it as going to melt from all the pleasure she was feeling. It felt like the kind of sex she had done before, but it was ten times stronger. Almost like she had been holding herself back this whole time.

"Mom...I'm gonna cum." groaned Zak who began to grip and suckle on his mother's breasts, which seemed to make it harder for him to move in her.

"Do it baby! Cum inside your mother!" cried Drew who pulled Zak in close and captured his mouth as they let the heat and arousal from both of them cloud their minds. Zak pulled back from Drew's mouth and felt himself explode in her as Drew cried out in bliss. She felt her pussy get filled with sperm and let out a moan of content as Zak pulled out.

(Lemon End)

Both saturday turned lovers just stood hugged of each other, resting after their love making.

"So mom...what do we do now?" Zak asked.

"Right now, we lay here. That was your first time after all." replied Drew who could still keep going, but just rubbed Zak's head as his body rested.


End file.
